Need You Now
by JulietteXx
Summary: Rosie has lots of issues. She needs one person to help her but he just wont. Her life is ruined. First in a Series. I don't own Need You Now by; Lady Antebellum*HIATUS*


Need You Now

OneShot

I don't own the song Need You Now by: Lady Antebellum

I was drunk. Lying on the kitchen floor and I'm not even sure if it was my house. It might've been Ace's, I wasn't sure. How did I get into this mess? I was sprawled out, my long black waves wet from perspiration, and sticking to my shoulders. The vodka bottles were all around me, some empty, some halfway filled.

My life was over. From being raped, to being pregnant, there was nothing I could do that would make my life any worse. It was a good thing at least I wasn't showing yet. I was still my old skinny self since I just found out. I needed him. He still hadn't talked to me since I dumped him. Why did I dump him? Such a crazy move. I just…needed time to myself. Look where that got me. I can't get an abortion, there's no way Charlie would help pay. My dad won't either.

"Chris." I moaned. He was the only one who would help me. The only one who could. I knew he was mad at me. Whatever, I needed him. I wondered if between now and the time I hurt him, had I crossed his mind. For me, it happened all the time.

I sat up, and immediately my head was reeling. I felt like I would barf. I rested my hand on the counter, and lifted myself. Leaning against the countertop, I felt the puke rise in my throat and turned toward the sink. It spilled out and I had this disgusting taste in my throat.

The phone, coincidentally was right there, on the counter. All I had to do was call Chris's house. It was a longshot that his dad would answer, as he's always as drunk as I was at the moment. I enjoyed the beeping noise the buttons made when I pressed them.

It was ringing. I looked up at the clock on top of the oven. It was about one fifteen. I knew instantly whose house I was in. It was Ace's. He had brought me here after…

"Hello?" It was Chris. I felt my dried lips crack into a slight grin, although he sounded pissed off and tired. "Ace? Why the fuck are you calling me?" I gulped.

"It's…It's me." I breathed, hoping he would recognize my voice. I felt tears spear my eyes. "Chris…it's me, it's Rosie." I managed to get out.

"What do you want?" He asked, and I knew he sounded like he wanted to hang up.

"Listen…Chris I'm sorry….for everything. Please, please just forgive me. I need you." I cried. He didn't sound one bit sorry for me.

"Rosie, you left me. You broke up with me for no reason. You broke me apart. And now you need me? Please," he scoffed.

"WAIT!" I shouted, louder than I had intended. "It's a quarter after one, and Chris, I'm a little drunk. Please, I need you now." I cried. You could tell tears were flowing from my eyes even without seeing it.

"You said you wouldn't call." He groaned. I knew I did. After I dumped him, I promised I would never talk to him again.

"I know. But I lost all control, please Chris, please, I just need you now." I cried. He didn't know what happened. I dumped him before this mess. He didn't know I was raped by Ace, or got pregnant with Charlie's baby or obtained a massive alcohol addiction. If I told him, he would hang up. If I didn't, he would hang up.

"Rosie…" he whispered.

"I don't know how I can do without you…" I murmured. I heard him breathing.

"Rosie you left me. And you're a Cobra now. And you're…pregnant. So please leave me out of it." How did he know.

Of course, Eyeball told him.

"Chris you're the only one who can help me. Please, you're the only one who cares enough about me to help." I begged. "Please, there's more to the story than Eyeball told you." I said. For a moment I thought he had hung up.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…" how could I just blurt this out? I couldn't. "I'm at Ace's. I don't know how I got here but I have a bad feeling about something. Just come pick me up and we can go the tree house, please! Chris you don't understand how much I am hurting right now." I began coughing. Chris knows that when I'm crying like this and I start coughing, it's puke city.

"Rosie I can't just come over and get you. And I'm still mad at you. And hurting? No shit, you have a baby in you." He said.

"I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all." I whispered.

"I wouldn't." he told me. "Now go home. It's not safe for you to be at Ace's house this late at night." He said.

I almost chuckled.

It had to come out now.

"Chris, he raped me." I said.

The phone went off the hook.


End file.
